A Night of Love
by Chris Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Kari spend there night by showing how much they love each other.


Hello my brothers and sisters! Garyisstupid here, giving you a Valentines day One-shot.

This fanfic goes to my man Magmortar.

It was a quiet night at Pallet Town. And there was one home that was not sound asleep yet.

Inside the home was a man with jet-black raven hair, two zig-zag scars on both sides of his face, he wore a black shirt and dark blue pants.

There was also a woman with short burnette hair that went to her neck, a pink long sleeve sweater and codoroy pants.

Their names were Ash and Kari Ketchum.

Ash was in the den on his laptop, after his adventures in the Kalos League, he decided to write a auto-biography of his adventures. "Then, Deminicamon was about to strike until..", he stopped when he heard a cute yawn.

Ash turned around to see his beautiful wife starting to doze off.

He got off the laptop and went to her. "Looks like someone is starting to doze off.", he smiled.

Kari looked at him and grinned. "I'm fine honey.", she said as she rubbed her eyes.

He then shook his head. "Kari, I know your lying. C'mon. Lets go to bed.", he said while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kari was not sure until she smiled and nodded. Ash then carried her her bridal style and she giggled when he did it.

The two of them made it into their room. Ash then gently put his wife on the bed. Ash then took of his shirt to reveal his black t-shirt. Not to mention his muscular body.

Kari then went up to him and sat on his lap, setting her two legs on the side. They then looked at each other and locked lips with one another feeling each other's passion. They released after a few minutes. Kari put her head in his chest.

"Ash. Why do you love me?", she asked her husband.

It didn't take Ash more then a few questions to answer that. "Because of your personality. They way you care for your friends and family. I know that you always managed to get throught everything. You are what keeps me going until the end of time. Your beautiful face, your gorgeous hair, your smile, your-", but he was cut off when he was tackled on the bed while feeling a pair of lips on his.

He closed his eyes and his hands starts to wonder around Kari's body.

Kari was moaning when she felt Ash squeezing her own bottom. While they were making out, she started to caress Ash's hair.

The two of them released each other. Ash then saw tears fall from his wifes face.

"Ash Ketchum. That was the most beautiful thing you said to me in my entire life.", Kari said while smiling and tearing.

Ash grinned. "I'm your husband. It's my job to say that type of stuff."

Kari grinned as well. "And it's my job as a wife to reward you.", she said as she started to take off her sweater, revealing her pink bra. They then contined to have their make-out session again. Ash then felt Kari's tounge trying to gain access to his mouth.

Access Granted.

They both played with each other tounges. Kari moaned more at this. They released again and now Kari was on top of Ash.

"Ash.",she stated.

"Kari.", he claimed.

"I need you.", she said to him.

"So do I." he said as he took off his t-shirt. He can see the hunger in Kari's eyes as she unbuckled her pants. They were both shirtless and pantless.

The black haired man then wrapped his hands around her back and took off her bra. She didn't had large breasts, but they were growing.

"There not much but..", Kari trailed of when Ash stopped her.

"They're perfect." He finished as her breast in his mouth and sucked it. Kari was gasping as her breastmilk was flowing into Ash mouth.

"Oh, Ash!", she moaned. Ash never stopped until for a few hours.

"Now its my turn." Kari said seductively as she took off Ash's boxers to reveal his man-hood. She then went down his start to bob it. Ash was grabbing onto the sheets of the bed.

"Oh, Kari!, he managed to get out. He has never knew his wife was so good at this. After the pleasure he was given by her, Ash was now on top of her now.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this? I can stop if you want.", he asked. He did not want to hurt her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I want to have a child with you. I want to be the mother I always wanted to be. And I want you by my side.", she said.

Ash nodded and the two of them were know completely naked. Ash then pushed his member into his wife. That just made Kari screamed.

Ash was about to stop until she stopped him. "It's okay Ash. The pain will go away shortly.", she said wanting to continue.

Ash nodded slowly as he thrusted in and out of Kari's woman-hood.

"Oh Ash!", she kept saying that over and over again. Nonstop.

They have been doing this for several hours.

"Kari, I think I'm about to climax!," Ash said while still thrusting.

"Me too. I want your seed in me!," she screamed that last part as they both yelled each other name out when they finished.

Ash then collapsed next to a tiresome Kari. Kari put her head on his chest.

"Oh, Ash. That was so amazing.", Kari said to him.

"I know.", Ash said quietly. But just as they were about to go to sleep. He said something one last time.

"Boy or Girl?", he asked her.

Kari looked at him and kissed his cheek. And whispered in his ear. "Why not both.", she then fell asleep on his chest. Ash then put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

("Both huh?"), he said in his mind and smiled as he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber.

The End.

There you have it folks. A one-shot of Ash and Kari.

I hope you guys like it. Make sure to Review, Favorite and Follow this and my other stories.

This is Garyisstupid wishing you a Happy Valentines day and..

SAYONARA!


End file.
